How can I not?
by Unfortunate screwball
Summary: My second story for Juri and Kanae, I love them both. They complement each other very well. Anyway this story is, walking on the dark. Utena hadn't revolutionized the world. The black rose –Ruka :D Hope it's ok!
1. Chapter 1

This necklace is my own noose, it never tarnishes it only tightens slowly cutting off my wind pipe. Slowly stopping the blood pumping to my brain, and yet I can never stop putting it on. No scratch that, it never comes off. There is no release, no escape I will become nothing but a hollow shell of a human. Once, once I was normal it sounds like some sort of a fairy tale now. And yet every day, I can't help but open the locket and I gaze at the perfect angel. The girl I love and yet hate, I know somewhere in my soul in the pit of what should be my heart. I will never be happy,

The ding of the elevator clanged as she reached the top floor exiting on to the student council's usual meeting space. Miki sat in his usual chair, clicking away at his stop watch. It almost seemed so dam normal. The usual student council president wasn't there, crushed beneath the lovely pink haired prince. He hid away in some deep dark place, his little sister replaced him now. She took his spot, speaking for him her words didn't quite make their way to my ears. As I sipped at my tea my mind couldn't quite focus on her. It wasn't that she was boaring… But I'd heard Touga say that speech… How many times?

I focused on Ruka and how he tried to give me some slice of happiness, but in the end it only crushed like a fragile petal. We left the meeting, riding down with Miki I realized he was studying me. As if I had some sort of a sign on me that read 'shell.' Why was I so…. So fucked? "Something on your mind? Sempai…" I said nothing, there wasn't a thing I could say. We exited together walking towards our classes. Except when we parted… I didn't go to my class, how could I? While Shiori was on my thoughts… and then again how was she not in my thoughts? I swear I heard the clinking sound of my own necklace going up a notch, maybe it would put me out of my misery… But instead, my fingers locked into it, tugging it off. Though only for that one, single moment… It was no longer choking me.

He skipped out on me again, leaving me a message on my phone. Why had he done this again? I notice someone walking alone her auburn locks shimmer in the dying sun. As I walk towards where I would have met my fiancé, however instead I saw something gold shimmer on the ground. How could I not pick it up, it was a wonderful locket adored with a rose insignia. I heard the roaring of an engine, I saw my fiancé stopped talking to the woman. Thought I couldn't hear their words, she only walked off. Unaffected by his charm so unlike so many others. Who swooned over him, practically fought for simply his gaze. I noticed the chain was broken, perhaps it was hers. Now, now I had to know who was inside. The funny thing was, it wasn't who I'd expected.

What does love mean? This question hits me like a ton of bricks, leaving invisible bruises on my flesh. The prince girl looks so dam happy with that fake bride at her side…. Sometimes I wonder if that's what it means to be loved. Having a moment where you're blind to the truth right before your own eyes. I continue to watch and I see that the doe eyed girl tried to gain Utena's attention. I almost felt a deep ache in my chest, and yet all I could wonder was…. How could you want someone who was that dumb? And yet I chuckled inwardly how could I? I want someone who intentionally hurt me. Although not physical pain… It still hurt.

That night was cool, it helped calm her mind my ears picked up on a soft voice. It was Utena walking around with that horrid little monkey, "Now, now Chuchu, it's ok…" her voice cooed in the silence. "Having… troubles?" Juri didn't even recognize her own voice, more hollow… Kami-sama she was turning into nothing. The pink haired girl looked frozen in the gloom, she was beautiful... "Oh Kanae found this…. I think its yours." and out of her pocket came the noose. The golden chain was not broken, in fact it wasn't the same golden thin chain. It was thicker what was even more frightening was…. It even looked smaller. Juri lifted her arm slowly "… Yeah." It was slightly warm as if someone had put warmth into it. However somewhere Juri knew that warmth would fade.

"Hey I have a question for you…" Said the young girl looking quite nervous now, Juri closed her hand into a fist. "What is it?" her necklace came to life tightening around her long hands, crushing the life from it. Though it was only in her mind, it felt oh so real. "I know it's a really big favor to ask… But can… Anthy's sister in-law share a room with you?" Orange eye brows arched in thought, "Uh no… Why doesn't she just move in with you?" Utena bit the corner of her lip. In the back of her mind she knew it wouldn't work, the black rose had revealed the polite house wife. To be extremely vicious however she was very benevolent, and besides who else could Utena trust? Miki could have been a choice if only his twin wasn't so … She was uncertain if there was a single word to express Kozue. Utena tried to plead "Please Juri.."

_

* * *

Kami-sama…. Someone help me…_

"Fine." She couldn't fight, the necklace had taken everything last drop of energy she had. Utena was extremely overjoyed "Thank you! Thank you so much Juri." A soft sigh escaped from Juri's lips, she hated herself more now than ever. "When will she be coming over?" Utena cleared her throat, "Tomorrow? …" she tried to remain calm, "Ah…" was the only response Juri could muster.

Today after school I left to go speak with Utena over my new board, though I know she wouldn't let me stay with her. Since Anthy is my fiancé's sister, but… her eyes… their so cold… almost alien. I can't help but feel such fear clench my heart, I've brought only a little of my things. As I approach our meeting spot, I notice the girl with orange curls standing next to Utena. Her eyes are fixed onto the ground; the two of them seemed to be talking about something. I can't help but wonder if they are alike. Since they are both dressed up as men, or perhaps Utena hasn't told me that she belongs to the student council. My feet stop, I can't help but wonder if they are talking about me. The girl with long orange tendrils seems angry as she turns on Utena. Then I see a young man tug on to the orange hair girls arm, he seems to be trying to calm her wrath. My feet start to move once more closer… ever closer

_

* * *

Kami-sama how can I not be afraid?_

"Ah Kanae-san!" her voice doesn't sound as it usually does, she seems afraid as if fear was a flu bug, spreading. Quickly, "Kanae, this is Juri Arisugawa. I've asked if you can share her dorm for a while."

Although she hasn't spoken a word somehow I know, I know on some deep level that she only agreed for her own reasons. "My dorm was meant for only one person, so forgive the small living quarters for the moment."

_How…. Can I not feel the cold escape her lips… hitting my body, no not hitting but touching me. Wrapping me in almost a gentle embrace, and I feel sorrow and guild that cuts deeper then my own._

"I… I hope that this won't be a problem."

_Her voice is so… Unlike Shiori's, it makes me feel as if I'm in that rose garden. Oddly.. or frighteningly enough I feel at peace._

Juri turns towards Utena "We will finish our conversation later…" they bid each other fare well, but beforehand. Utena insist on Juri taking Kanae's bags, making me wonder.

_What do I look like? Her personal bell hop? Good god…_

Juri takes the bag away feeling more than steamed about the whole situation, she walks slowly but doesn't take note on where Kanae is.

_I follow behind her and I feel as if someone is watching us in the shadows. Though I dare not look, she seems to not care though. It's rather unnerving, I know I can try and strike up a conversation. However fear tugs on my soul, although I am uncertain what there is to fear… I know that it's best to be wary._

_We enter into her room, and I'm left feeling slight wonder. Though she stated it was small, her belongings are less than mine… Suddenly I am overcome with an indescribable emotion, she places my bag on a very old looking chair._

Juri's voice is sharp as she speaks "You can use the other side of my closet. I'll have to rearrange my things in the drawers, that is if you want to use my dresser as well." Kanae swallows a rather thick lump that had unknowingly built, "Just the closet will be fine."

_

* * *

I spot the spotless desk, it's amazing how bare it looks without books of any kind on it. However the face down picture makes me wonder. But only a moment, as my hostess asks if I would like anything._

_Then I realize our sleeping arrangement, her bed is a queen size. However I know in the end I'll wind up in a very uncomfortable position. My body was so use to having Akio's cold skin against mine. I can only pray she doesn't sleep… naked._

_I noticed that Kanae looks very…. Uncomfortable with the bed, and for that one moment I turn… nice?_

"I'll take the floor. Don't worry I've got a sleeping bag."

_I can't help but thank Nanami for that little bag, if she hadn't gotten all weird. I would have never purchased it._

In the end Juri took a shower first, since Kanae was still unpacking her things into her side of the closet.

_I can't help but feel snoopy… my mind burns it the need to see what's in the picture frame on her desk. However it's her personal thing, but my hand reaches for it… Kami-sama…._

The sound of the shower shutting off causes Kanae to jump, she places the image face down. Juri exits in a mist of steam. Her night gown almost seems misplaced, long and white. "I put an extra towel in there for you."

_

* * *

Kami-sama… I think a prince just turned in to an angle…._

"Oh! Yes… thank you." Kanae picks up her night attire and hurriedly runs into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Juri stood over the bland desk, long slender fingers grasped the photo.

How can I not forget about you?

Flipping it over she traces the missing piece of the image before her, a light sigh escaped her lips. And somewhere inside her body, the venom of unsaid sorrow hardened her heart just a little more. Killing her, making her less alive…

I can't believe I no longer can cry… perhaps its fate. And yet… What's the difference between fate and miracles? It takes someone to… Believe… To be a sacrifice…

The door opens causing Juri to jump almost cracked the glass frame as she turned it back over face down.

She was looking at the picture…

Kanae walks to the side of the bed where she usually would lay, that is if she was at home. It was an awkward feeling as she sat down, lifting the sheets up over her lower body. She watched as Juri turned off the light, only movement was heard as the tall young woman slid into her sleeping bag. It was quite for a very long time, Kanae wasn't sure if she should tell the other girl goodnight… Or if that was pushing it, she let her mind sit in its usual state of calm. That is till she heard movement; the footsteps were soft across the floor. She heard the click of the door handle open than close.

Kanae waited for a while until she realized Juri had left the room, no light in the bathroom. That meant she was alone in a room… That didn't belong to her. She sat up turning on the light, sheets pulled up to her chest. Sitting alone she felt her own hand, come to life as it waltzed towards the picture frame again. Picking it up she could see the image of Juri along with her other classmates. However the younger looking girl had her eyes closed, as if she was afraid to see something. Kanae touched the glass lightly, spotting the cut hole.

Why was that she in her locket? I can't help think…It some kind of unfulfilled fantasy.

Kanae placed the photo where it belonged, she dared not think of it much more. As she turned out the light and slept.

Juri found herself by the fountain once again, somehow it was harder to sleep than ever before. Having another person sleep in her room wasn't, normal even though Nanami had been there once. But, Kanae….. Was….. She sighed.

Kami-sama, maybe tonight you'll allow me to be at ease…

As the night lingered Juri's thoughts went back to her talk with Utena. They had been talking harshly about Shiori. The young once friend of Juri's was causing more problems than anticipated. "I really wish you'd reconsider the feelings you have towards her…." Utena said in a soft voice. She obviously thought it was just a little problem, however she obviously wasn't getting Juri.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's none of your business… What she does is her own business." Utena adjusted her jacket looking more slightly annoyed, "She always watches you… you know."

Her eyes… probably do nothing but throw daggers in my direction. Why can't she understand that! Why can't Utena just simply drop it!

Juri's body finally gave in she entered back into her dorm room, her ears picked up the light breathing of her guest. Juri slid into her sleeping bag, feeling the cold against her skin gave her goose bumps. It was weird; being outside should have affected her.

Kami-sama…. I hate you…

Kanae awoke to the sound of the clock alarm, she managed to hit it. Rolling onto her stomach she lay there for a moment. She puffed the hair out of her face, she finally managed to get out

Juri sipped her tea waiting for Miki to show up, it was so very unusual that he was late. Somewhere she felt that he had been caught in Touga's sex scandal and was now getting either pleasure or extreme pain… Juri looked up as she heard the clicking of shoes against the pavement. The young man looked disheveled? Juri felt her eye twitch as the images flew into her mind.

"Sempai!" he yelled in a huffed breath, "Sorry I'm late." Juri simply raised her tea "I was just enjoying the quite morning." He smiled sheepishly as he took his normal place across from her. They only talked a little over the school, and how they might have to join in the festivities. When Utena's voice echoed across the court yard, she seems upset over something. "Juri!" her feet stomp, her body even shows her anger.

What the hell? Did Touga fuck her up the ass with something hard and sandpapery?*

Kanae walked to her first class, her mind still deep in thought about the golden locket. As well as the photo on Juri's desk,

I have never thought about two girls in such a manner… and yet I can't get the images out of my mind.

She walked throughout the school grounds only to hear the engine of a car, it was her fiancé. Low and behold in the passenger seat, the image of violet hair caught the corner of her eye.

Wasn't that?...

Juri's phone rang waking her from her daze, flipping it open she answered in her usual tone "Juri speaking…" on the other end it wasn't very loud… however it was loud enough to make Juri's blood boil. Her face flushed instantly as she clicked the phone closed, she let out a sigh.

She's with someone… right now…. Kami-sama how I hate him,

Utena's voice caught her ear "Who was that?" Juri tried to rid her face of the bright blush, failing miserably. "No one…" She paused for a moment looking down at the top of her phone, "It's none of your concern!" she snapped marching off towards her dorm.

A smile widened across wine colored lips, as her small fingers closed the phone. "Do you always have so much fun torturing your ex's?" asked a male voice, his dark skin sparkled with sweat. "… No not usually but… She's special."

Kanae felt hot tears of hate rush down her face,  
How vulgar! Selfish! Arrogant! Bastard!

The slamming of the door would have awoken the dead, as it echoed down the hall way of the empty dorm. Kanae slumped against the door holding her head in her hands, tears fall uncontrollably as she starts to lose herself more and more. Hiccups, always a bad sign.

The soft click of the bathroom door makes her look up, through the blurry vision she sees the orange haired girl. She seems like a statue, unable to move.  
Please… make it stop.

Oh… no…

Mentally Juri slams her head against the invisible wall; it was defiantly not her day. There was a loud knocking on the door, saving Juri from her embracement. Kanae darted towards the bathroom looking quite green in the face. Juri clicked the door open enough to see her friend Miki, he was holding a sheets of paper. "I… Hate to bother you but I'm re-writing a play for our school festival this year. I'd like you to look at it for me. That is if you don't mind…."

Taking the script she looked at the front, 'Love a fair', it seemed only fitting to have this handed to her at this exact moment. "I'll look it over, when I have time, ok?" he nodded "It's good." Juri arched an elegant eye brow, thought didn't speak. He left with the usual bow, rushing down the hallway. Juri sighed, wondering how the hell she was supposed to deal with all the issues building up.

Someone save me from being burned alive…


	3. Chapter 3

_My dreams have been crushed beyond recognition, beyond repair all I know is that right now. I need shelter from myself._

Kanae hid her face her eyes were red, unable to speak she curled into a tighter ball. Juri moved slowly, her movements seemed tactical. She didn't speak she only placed the thick paper backed object onto the bookshelf. Unlike many who would question her sorrow to a pummel she quietly got some tea and handed her a cup. And a tissue box as well, it was an odd comfort.

_Kami-sama… Thank you for this moment… with an angle._

What can I say to her? What would…Utena do?  
Trying to be rational in a very bazaar situation, it was an unknown territory to her. Comfort? How? what was comfort? Was it compassion? Though shown very little and only by the pink haired prince however for some reason was ripped from her today. So responding what she figured was best for the situation, though very simple that it could be. Tea and tissues, sitting down onto the bed she started to thumb through the script. Letting out a sigh,

_Funny how much this sounds… like our life. Some boy likes this girl… the girl likes some other boy. It's a repeat of some old Shakespeare tragedy. And yet my name is written in it._

Kanae watched as Juri suddenly stood up to leave the room, "I'll be back later…" she said in a calm voice, Kanae wasn't certain where she was going. She watched silently trying to read Juri's expression; the tall girl closed the door silently behind her. She was like a ghost, it was slightly… chilling.

Juri marched down the corridors, a few high pitched squeals pierced the hallway.  
It must be Utena… or Touga.

Perhaps Utena would do better in comfort then she… long locks of purple hair caught her eye. Anthy stood silently watching the pink haired prince playing basket ball against the play boy. And winning…. Now… All she needed was her attention. Shoving the play into Anthy's hands she went out. Watching the ball, as Touga tried to toss it up into the hoop, she simply jumped and slapped it down.

The two stared at her, causing a smirk. "Now that I've got your attention…" she paused and gazed onto Utena. " You come with me." She walked briskly away to the howling of many girls. Utena's footsteps quickly followed "What is it?"  
Juri stopped walking but didn't turn towards the girl, "Kanae is in my room…" she couldn't even recognize her own voice."Go… she needs your support." Utena's voice questioned lightly, however Juri cut her off. "Would you just do it!" tossing her hair she walked quickly away, Anthy ran up with the script in hand. Which Juri swiped away,

_Dam.. Her… Dam that.. Girl._

Juri ran to her hiding place, cursing herself mentally.

Utena sighed as Anthy approached, "Lady Utena?" She asked quietly her green eye's questioning. "I don't know what that was about." Anthy smiled "Perhaps we should go home, Lady Utena." The pink haired girl gritted her teeth, "I hate it when you call me that…" she slouched as she walked towards her own dorm room, still uncertain about the odd encounter with the elder girl.

Kanae clenched her hands into her face; she was calm but still hurt deeply. She heard a light tap against the window pain. Looking up she saw a single drop of rain, slide down. At least she wasn't alone, the weather agreed with her at least. She stood up to gaze through the window only to see Utena run under the cove. Taking shelter as the rain hit harder, she entered the door fallowed by Anthy.

_Why did that witch have to come here? _

Kanae pulled at her top tightening, as if she were trying to tie a noose, a loud knock made her shutter.

_Why couldn't I be with Juri again? In the almost comforting yet haunting silence, sadly Kami-sama… had other plans._

She opened the door "Utena, it's nice to see you…." She tried to smile however it faded as she looked into the eyes of the girl next to her.

Juri sat in silence reading the play, her mind on the other hand only had a single thought. The rain pattered across the window, she sighed uncertain how Utena was handling Kanae. She cleared that thought away, looking back at the play she noticed music notes.

_Oh boy… singing.._


	4. Chapter 4

The day ended on an interesting note for Kanae, she'd encountered Utena in her darkest hour. Utena's approach wasn't helpful but she knew that Kami-sama had sent her. And for what reason she didn't know, Anthy didn't enter into the space of the room. It was strange seeing her stand outside as if some invisible door held her back. The dark eye's seemed to pierce into Kanae's heart. When Utena left the rain had stopped, letting her leave the dorm room. Locking the door she went for a walk.

*******************

Juri looked up seeing that the rain had stopped, she sighed as she thought about the play. Death, such a hallow individual, such a sad creature. Trapped in a one sided love affair that would never bear fruit, Juri looked back down at the script. Reading that the individual known as Death, disguising himself as a doctor. To reveal a love affair to the woman he loves, he then offers her a last chance to join him. She couldn't help but think of how many times Shiori had betrayed her love, how it made her feel. Getting up she closed the script. Her thoughts were getting far too dark for her liking, exiting the building she walked to her usual hiding place.

*******************

Kanae walked towards an unknown destination, she just wanted to be alone. To be in silence, away from Utena and that creepy girl who followed her everywhere. Kanae found herself in a spot of the campus that she hadn't been in a long time. By the fountain standing beside one of the lions she saw the auburn haired girl. She was on the other side leaning up against a tree looking down. Kanae saw the script in the girls hand, she opened it to the end. Kanae saw the younger woman let out a sigh. Her voice floated across the silence "Rest here in my arms, now is the time for you to be free." A soft laugh touched the girls lips.

*******************

"I don't wanna hurt anymore, stay in my arms if you dare,"  
Juri lowered the script letting herself relax with the flowing water. She heard footsteps, she closed her eyes smirking. "Utena…" the young pink haired prince stopped "How did you know?" pushing herself off the tree Juri turned towards Utena. "I just did." Utena rubbed the back of her head. "I talked to Kanae…." Juri turned away spotting Kanae's teal dress disappearing behind the lion. "And?" Utena shrugged "She really didn't talk much." Juri folded her arms, still holding onto the script. Juri didn't say much as she listened to Utena, Juri's eyes never faltered from the lion.

Miki stood in the theater, he sat next to Wakaba writing down the names of the cast members. The list read:  
1) Empress Elisabeth  
2) Death  
3) Rudolf  
4) Luigi  
5) Franz

Juri walked in as Utena finish reading a line for Rudolf, placing the script on the table she leaned into Miki's ear. She noted that he was rather not empresses, "I'll read with her.." stepping up to the stage, Juri picked (The Shadows Grow Longer)*. Juri grabbed Utena from behind, the younger girl froze uncertain of what was happening. Juri whispered into her ear, Miki couldn't feel his breath leave him as the graceful scene unfolded. Of course they both got into the play, Juri left the theater not wanting to see who else would be joining her.

A few days later, Juri found herself sitting with Utena, Kanae, Touga and Ruka*. "I can't believe you'd be Death." Said Touga in a matter of fact tone, Juri shook her head as she looked away. "I mean look at me! I'm the better choice!" he stood up striping off his shirt. Juri held up her hand "Oh god… the bright light… it burns."

******************

As I watch them interact I can't help but laugh slightly, as Juri holds up her hands proclaiming that Touga's chest is far too bright. They seemed so playful and yet when Juri turned towards her, her azure eyes were dark but filled with some laughter.

******************

During rehearsal the cast watched as the stage came to life, Miki inspected all the equipment. Utena couldn't help but laugh during one rehearsal day, Juri found herself getting dizzy almost being thrown off the set. By one of the rigs going out of control, Touga laughed as well. Kanae gasped in shock while, Miki apologized a million times over the situation.  
The final nights before the first performance, Kanae found herself still having trouble with the final dance.

*******************

Kanae sat on the edge of the stage rubbing her ankle, having twisted it once more. Juri sat on the edge as well drinking some water, Utena dropped a towel into Juri's hands. "Here." Juri smiled thanking her as she whipped at her brow, Utena gracefully put the ice pack into Kanae's hand. "Does it still hurt?" she asked softly, Kanae shook her head "It's just swollen." Ice touched skin and she bit her lower lip. Sucking in some air, Juri shoved the towel into Kanae's direction. Her green leaf eyes saw a hint of a blush.

*******************

Losing it, that's the only thought that crossed my mind. I was losing it, I had felt something in my chest tighten and that feeling wasn't going to subside. It was slowly consuming me, from the inside out. But somewhere in the back of my mind I know I can't fight it.  
Juri turns her head feeling slightly exposed towards the other girl next to her.  
I can't help but feel something… growing inside me?  
Juri feels her hand reach up towards her chest however she stops it, due to absolute fear. Fear that the locket would suddenly tighten suffocating her.


	5. Chapter 5

Five young women sit at a café they watch out the window as passersby. The elder girls drink tea and smile as the younger three study some of the women as they pass by. One of the young girls spots a tall woman. Her long auburn locks flow in the wind as she walks, "Why… hello." She states, as the women enters into the café. They watch as she takes a seat, her voice is smooth as she talks with the waitress "Hot tea, please." "So, that's the kind of a woman you're looking for?" asks one of the elder women. "Well she is good looking." It was time for one of the elder girls to snort, "Good looking…s he's almost Michiru." A slap was earned for that, "Haruka… darling," the sandy haired woman rubbed her head. Muttering something about how it hurt. Her partner sat next to her, her sea green eye's smiled at her lover. "I'm going to go talk with her." Stated one of the blondes suddenly standing up, "Good luck Minako." Stated the other blonde with her hair up in buns, "I don't need luck Usagi, I'm the goddess of love." She stated as she bounced off towards the woman.

* * *

It's been a few years since I last saw Kanae Ohtori, or Utena for that matter. But I still write to them since I graduated, sometimes Kanae sends me post cards. She's gone to America, for how long I don't know. But I didn't ask either, sitting at a café I see a blonde woman practical bounce into the seat across from me. It reminds me of when I was in high school and some girl wanted to ask a guy out. And yet she was sitting across from me…. Is there a sign on me or something? I watch as she plays with her hair a little,

"Hi, what's your name?" she asks while batting her eye lashes,

I turn around looking for the gentlemen she's looking at, spotting no one I arch my eyebrow. I gave her a short answer "Juri…" I take a sip never letting my eye's leave this strange person. "Aren't you going to ask me, for my name?" this causes me to nearly spit my tea out, swallowing hard I try not to laugh. She's trying to hit on me, and failing. "Excuse my rudeness, your name please?" this causes a smile, she flicks her hair as if signaling to the other's that she's now got me under her spell. "My name is Minako." I try not to roll my eyes, Ladies and gents I've met a Nanami stand in….

"Are you new to this area? I could show you around." She says in a hint, I smile before responding "I know my way around, but thank you for volunteering yourself as my escort." I watch her reaction to this, it would appear she doesn't like being turned down. Her face changes along with her posture; she's no longer high and mighty. I think I really hurt her feelings… It was like watching a smile child cry as it realizes its favorite balloon is deflating. "I'm sorry…" at this she looks up at me "I'm not use to being hit on." I smile and wink at her, her face flushes. In the corner of my eye I see one of her friends stand up, she's tall like I am. She also reminds me of myself in some ways, but less jaded. She leans over towards the younger blonde girl whispering something in her ear. I take one last sip before paying for my tea, as I exit I see them talk. The girl who introduced herself as Minako looks quite peeved that I wasn't enchanted by her.

Minako slams a hand down "Did you see that! She wasn't even fazed by me and my looks. Nothing, nada!" huffing she crosses her arms, Usagi pats her on the back "Maybe it wasn't meant to be." She wrinkles her nose in frustration. While Michiru laughs slightly, "Maybe she doesn't play for our team." Haruka snorts "Oh she play's for our team…" Michiru eye's her lover questionably, "And how on earth do you know that?" leaning back Haruka placed her hands behind her head "Let's just say I know." This earned her a raspberry from Minako. "If she plays for our team then why wasn't she enchanted?" Michiru smiled touching Haruka's thigh "Perhaps she's already in love with another."

After leaving the café Minako called up Rei, "Hey Rei-chan wana go out tonight?" The girl on the other end sighed "I suppose." Minako smiled a little "I promise it'll be great!" Rei's voice sounded unconvinced "Yeah, yeah.." Minako puffed up her cheeks "Just meet me at The Rose, ten o'clock." Rei of course sighed "Yep see you then."

Flipping the phone closed a raven haired woman muttered to herself "It's not like I ever get lucky…"

* * *

Ten o'clock came fast, Minako dressed herself up in one of her favorite outfits. She stood waiting with her friends Michiru and Ami. Haruka was driving around trying to find a parking spot, Minako looked around clicking her phone. "Where… is…." A ringtone went off behind her "Right behind you…." Minako turned to see her raven haired friend her mouth formed an 'O'. Clicking her phone close she felt embarrassed, "Well don't you look nice." Rei had dressed herself up in a nice pair of slacks and shirt. "Where's Haruka?" she asked looking around a little, "She'll be along soon, let's go inside." As they entered they heard a very low slow song playing. A woman stood up on stage, her eyes were closed she held the mic lightly. Her voice was smoothing, Minako caught Rei's face light up. The woman opened her green leave eyes, her voice almost sounded as though it would break from a sense of sorrow. The woman's slender hand came up to push a lone strand of white blonde hair. Rei clenched her chest as the woman sang.

'_And I forgot, to tell you, I love you*'_

When the song ended the woman browned towards the crowed, "Thank you, thank you very much. I'm going to take a break, I'll be back so don't go anywhere." Walking off the stage, she entered the floor.

Minako shoved Rei into the woman's direction, "Go get her before she gets picked up pyro." The woman stumbled for a moment, she felt as though the room was spinning. She didn't even get to tap the other woman on the shoulder when there eye's met. The elder woman flashed her a soft smile "Hello," Rei felt her throat dry instantly "H…Hi." She could feel herself shake a little, this woman was a combination of Michiru and Setsuna. Older, elegant and defiantly refined, "I.. uh… I'm Rei." Poor thing she felt fire blaze under her eye's it was growing on top of it. The woman only laughed politely "I'm Kanae." Her hands gazed Rei's temple placing a lose hair behind her ear.

Haruka stood from a distance "Rei doesn't stand a chance, that woman is will eat her up…." Michiru patted her lover's shoulder "I don't think she's you, dear." "Still shed have Rei on a string…" Minako of course cheered silently for her.

"Sorry, lose strand." The bar maid caught Kanae's attention "You're up in twenty." She just nodded turning towards Rei. "It was nice meeting you, unfortunately I must finish performing." Rei felt her eye's fallow her motions as she slid off the bar stool. Rei gazed at her full body, standing two inches taller than Michiru. Her bust was probably C, with Setsuna's slender body. Kanae's legs of course were equally amazing. "Don't stare to long…You might hurt yourself." Turning on her heal she walked away leaving a wave of perfume to wash over the stunned younger woman.

The girls approached Rei, who of course didn't speak for the rest of the night. Minako of course got all the wrong thoughts in her mind. So when the show was finally over and the woman got off stage, she approached. "Now… listen to me. I don't know what you said to my friend but. That was ruuuuuuuuude!" Kanae of course turned towards this ranting, "Your friend?" she asked questionably sipping at a tea cup. "Yes," she pointed towards Rei who in reality was day dreaming, "Oh, I see…" Green leaf eye's made contact with Minako's "I didn't really talk with her much. She seemed quite sweet though, but unfortunately for her… she's not my type." She stated in a gentle but blunt tone. Minako's mouth hung open once more "Is it me? Or are my love vibes off?" she stated to no one in particular.

Kanae laughed politely "If she wants to be friends that would be fine. I'm really not in to dating at the moment." This caused Minako to smile and clap her hands "Can I be your friend too!" Kanae placed her tea down "Of course." She bowed to Minako "Ohtori, Kanae." Minako bowed back "Aino, Minako." They walked over to the others, whom of course were introduced.


	6. Chapter 6

Five young women sit at a café they watch out the window as passersby. The elder girls drink tea and smile as the younger three study some of the women as they pass by. One of the young girls spots a tall woman. Her long auburn locks flow in the wind as she walks, "Why… hello." She states, as the women enters into the café. They watch as she takes a seat, her voice is smooth as she talks with the waitress "Hot tea, please." "So, that's the kind of a woman you're looking for?" asks one of the elder women. "Well she is good looking." It was time for one of the elder girls to snort, "Good looking…she's almost Michiru." A slap was earned for that, "Haruka… darling," the sandy haired woman rubbed her head. Muttering something about how it hurt. Her partner sat next to her, her sea green eye's smiled at her lover. "I'm going to go talk with her." Stated one of the younger blondes as she suddenly shot up and left of her seat. "Good luck Minako." Stated the other blonde her hair was tied up into two buns "I don't need luck Usagi, I'm the goddess of love." She stated as she bounced off towards her target.

***********************

It's been a few years since I last saw Kanae Ohtori, or Utena for that matter. But I still write to them, sometimes Kanae sends me post cards. She's gone to America, for how long I don't know. But I didn't ask either, sitting at a café I see a blonde woman practical bounce into the seat across from me. It reminds me of when I was in high school and some girl wanted to ask a guy out. And yet she was sitting across from me…. Is there a sign on me or something? I watch as she plays with her hair a little,

"Hi, what's your name?" she asks while batting her eye lashes,

I turn around looking for the gentlemen she's looking at, spotting no one I arch my eyebrow. I gave her a short answer "Juri…" I take a sip never letting my eye's leave this strange person. "Aren't you going to ask me, for my name?" this causes me to nearly spit my tea out, swallowing hard I try not to laugh. She's trying to hit on me, and failing. "Excuse my rudeness, your name please?" this causes a smile, she flicks her hair as if signaling to the other's that she's now got me under her spell. "My name is Minako." I try not to roll my eyes, Ladies and gents I've met a Nanami stand in….

"Are you new to this area? I could show you around." She says in a hint, I smile before responding "I know my way around, but thank you for volunteering yourself as my escort." I watch her reaction to this, it would appear she doesn't like being turned down. Her face changes along with her posture; she's no longer high and mighty. I think I really hurt her feelings… It was like watching a smile child cry as it realizes its favorite balloon is deflating. "I'm sorry…" at this she looks up at me "I'm not use to being hit on." I smile and wink at her, her face flushes. In the corner of my eye I see one of her friends stand up, she's tall like I am. She also reminds me of myself in some ways, but less jaded. She leans over towards the younger blonde girl whispering something in her ear. I take one last sip before paying for my tea, as I exit I see them talk. The girl who introduced herself as Minako looks quite peeved that I wasn't enchanted by her.

********************

Minako slams a hand down "Did you see that!? She wasn't even fazed by me and my looks. Nothing, nada!" huffing she crosses her arms, Usagi pats her on the back "Maybe it wasn't meant to be." She wrinkles her nose in frustration. While Michiru laughs slightly, "Maybe she doesn't play for our team." Haruka snorts "Oh she play's for our team…" Michiru eye's her lover questionably, "And how on earth do you know that?" leaning back Haruka placed her hands behind her head "Let's just say I know." This earned her a raspberry from Minako. "If she plays for our team then why wasn't she enchanted?" Michiru smiled touching Haruka's thigh "Perhaps she's already in love with another."

*******************

After leaving the café Minako called up Rei, "Hey Rei-chan do you want to go out tonight?" The girl on the other end sighed "I suppose." Minako smiled a little "I promise it'll be great!" Rei's voice sounded unconvinced "Yeah, yeah.." Minako puffed up her cheeks "Just meet me at The Rose, ten o'clock." Rei of course sighed "Yep see you then."

Flipping the phone closed a raven haired woman muttered to herself "It's not like I ever get lucky…"

********************

Ten o'clock came fast, Minako dressed herself up in one of her favorite outfits. She stood waiting with her friends Michiru and Ami. Haruka was driving around trying to find a parking spot, Minako looked around clicking her phone. "Where… is…." A ringtone went off behind her "Right behind you…." Minako turned to see her raven haired friend her mouth formed an 'O'. Clicking her phone close she felt embarrassed, "Well don't you look nice." Rei had dressed herself up in a nice pair of slacks and shirt. "Where's Haruka?" she asked looking around a little, "She'll be along soon, let's go inside." As they entered they heard a very low slow song playing. A woman stood up on stage, her eyes were closed she held the mic lightly. Her voice was smoothing, Minako caught Rei's face light up. The woman opened her green leave eyes, her voice almost sounded as though it would break from a sense of sorrow. The woman's slender hand came up to push a lone strand of white blonde hair. Rei clenched her chest as the woman sang.

'And I forgot, to tell you, I love you*'

When the song ended the woman browned towards the crowed, "Thank you, thank you very much. I'm going to take a break; I'll be back so don't go anywhere." Walking off the stage, she entered the floor.

Minako shoved Rei into the woman's direction, "Go get her, before she gets picked up pyro." The woman stumbled for a moment, she felt as though the room was spinning. She didn't even get to tap the other woman on the shoulder when there eye's met. The elder woman flashed her a soft smile "Hello," Rei felt her throat dry instantly "H…Hi." She could feel herself shake a little, this woman was a combination of Michiru and Setsuna. Older, elegant and defiantly refined, "I.. uh… I'm Rei." Poor thing she felt fire blaze under her eye's it was growing on top of it. The woman only laughed politely "I'm Kanae." Her hands gazed Rei's temple placing a lose hair behind her ear.

Haruka stood from a distance "Rei doesn't stand a chance, that woman is will eat her up…." Michiru patted her lover's shoulder "I don't think she's you, dear." "Still she'd have Rei on a string…" Minako of course cheered silently for her.

"Sorry, lose strand." The bar maid caught Kanae's attention "You're up in twenty." She just nodded turning towards Rei. "It was nice meeting you, unfortunately I must finish performing." Rei felt her eye's fallow her motions as she slid off the bar stool. Rei gazed at her full body, standing two inches taller than Michiru. Her bust was probably C, with Setsuna's slender body. Kanae's legs of course were equally amazing. "Don't stare to long…You might hurt yourself." Turning on her heal she walked away leaving a wave of perfume to wash over the stunned younger woman.

****************

The girls approached Rei, who of course didn't speak for the rest of the night. Minako of course got all the wrong thoughts in her mind. So when the show was finally over and the woman got off stage, she approached. "Now… listen to me. I don't know what you said to my friend but. That was ruuuuuuuuude!" Kanae of course turned towards this ranting, "Your friend?" she asked questionably sipping at a tea cup. "Yes," she pointed towards Rei who in reality was day dreaming, "Oh, I see…" Green leaf eye's made contact with Minako's "I didn't really talk with her much. She seemed quite sweet though, but unfortunately for her… she's not my type." She stated in a gentle but blunt tone. Minako's mouth hung open once more "Is it me? Or are my love vibes off?" she stated to no one in particular.

Kanae laughed politely "If she wants to be friends that would be fine. I'm really not in to dating at the moment." This caused Minako to smile and clap her hands "Can I be your friend too!?" Kanae placed her tea down "Of course." She bowed to Minako "Ohtori, Kanae." Minako bowed back "Aino, Minako." They walked over to the others, whom of course were introduced.


End file.
